madonnaqueenofpopfandomcom-20200214-history
Gang Bang
Gang Bang 'is a song by American recording artist Madonna. It is the third track of her 12th studio album, ''MDNA. Basic Info *Recording Session: 2011 **Los Angeles, California (3:20 Studios) **New York, New York (MSR Studios) *Genre: Dance, electronic, dubstep *Length: 5:26 (longest song on the album) *Label: Interscope Records *Writers: Madonna, William Orbit, Priscilla Hamilton, Keith Harris, Jean-Baptiste, Mika, Don Juan "Demo" Casanova, Stephen Kozmeniuk *Producers: Madonna, William Orbit, The Demolition Crew Composition and Meaning On March 8, the co-writer of the track Mika, tweeted that it was "weird as f**k, underground and lyrically cool; it's amazing and bizzare. I love it, she Madge sounds so good singing words so harsh." William Orbit commented about the song's dark tone and lyrics: : "It's agressive. It's like she sang that off the beat. I mean that. She created it in the moment. And the lyrics were all there, but I think she fell into a character. It was actually a good day. It wasn't a dark day. There wasn't like aggression in the air. The demo created out of the blue pretty much. She loved the spirit of it. We were all dancing around the control room. It was a total atmosphere or spontaneity. ... Pretty good fun, but it's dark." There are two meanings known: #It's about a woman who is seeking revenge on her lover. #It follows a woman getting her cronies together to seek bloody vengeance against someone. Musical Style The song is a dark, dance, electronic song, with a dubstep breakdown and industrial-tingled beats. Some critics said and wrote: #"recalls her American Life album in its slightly uneasy marrying of genres, with a sudden dubstep breakdown in its most obvious detour" #"the beats build and the synths sound like a whip cracking in the background, dominatrix style" #"gives us a flashback to her under-appreciated Celebration collaboration with Lil' Wayne, Revolver" Lyrics Critical Response The album received general critical acclaim. Some critics thought it was the highlight and the best of the album, and some even thought it's one of Madonna's best songs. ''Mirror ''- "Let's get dirty and keep it mucky throughout. A stripped back filthy electro beat makes you want to get down. It's different to anything she's ever done. I especially liked the ending where she sings in a Human Nature stylee: 'If you're gonna act like a b***h, then you're gonna die like a b***h.' And a shotgun noise kicks off. Boom." ''Billboard ''- "The track is one of the album's many stand-outs. It's a dark, throbbing tune that is twisted and surprising and altogether pop-tastic. (Yes, that's a word.)" and "Commence freaking out, hard core Madonna fans, as 'Gang Bang' is the song you've been waiting for. It's dark, clubby, driving, thumping and altogether sickening. (Meaning: It's fantastic, y'all.) Consulting our notes, the scribbles include the words 'OMG,' 'dubstep breakdown' and 'GOD THE BEAT.' So yeah, it's freaking amazing. Eight songwriters, including British pop singer Mika (?!), collaborated on the song. On March 8, he Tweeted that it's 'weird as f**k, underground and lyrically cool, it's amazing and bizarre. I love it, she sounds so good singing words so harsh.' Madonna sing/speaks over the tweaky production about how she keeps her 'enemies close' and how she 'shot my lover in the head.' Truly, 'Gang Bang' is going to be one of the most talked-about tracks on the album and is completely unexpected after hearing 'MDNA's' first two singles (the cheery 'Give Me All Your Luvin'' and dance-by-numbers 'Girl Gone Wild'). 'Gang Bang's' lyric 'Drive b***h!' -- so eloquently used in the song -- will become quite the catchphrase in the coming months. (Notably, as 'Gang Bang' is explicit -- and perhaps un-editable -- it will be omitted from the 'clean' version of 'MDNA.' A shame.)" ''Telegraph '- "Despite an unfortunate title that younger fans would be advised not to google, this is not (thankfully) some brutal **x romp. Rather, the title is a misguided attempt to distinguish itself from Sixties pop classic Bang Bang, from which Madonna borrows the central image of murdering a paramour: 'Bang bang, shot you dead / Shot my lover in the head'. Sparse and atmospheric, with a stripped back electrobeat and low, drawling vocal, buoyed by bursts of sub-bass and developing into a solid techno groove, its one of the album’s odder and most interesting tracks, only sullied by Madonna’s dedication to leaving no lyrical cliché unturned. She is a fish out of water, a bat out of hell, apparently." Chart Performance Category:Songs